mufandomcom-20200214-history
Broken World
Welcome to The Broken World. The lands of Everywhere and Anywhere. The Time of Soon. This is the age of the apocalypse. It is the final age of mankind. The world is going straight to hell, mankind is dying and no one cares. Everybody is too busy killing their neighbours for food, religion and every other shitty excuse they can come up with. The Broken World is a varied and interesting mud, with players from all around the world. Though post-apocalyptic in setting, the concept is creative and allows a lot of playing around with ideas. The mud feature 500 mortal levels and a number of guilds and quests. The world suits all sorts of players, be they questers, chatters, pkers (optional), powergamers or wizards. The quests are fun and logical, the guilds are of various difficulty and complexity. There is a lot to explore and the atmosphere is very friendly and helpful. The game is still small and the players are currently few, but what we got is of good quality and the players enjoy themselves. The wizards are friendly and each of them work on things they like and in a pace they have set out themselves. Fun and an stressless wizard environment is one of the corner stones. Another is our zero tolerance regarding any kind of abuse or harassment. All in all, this have worked out well this far. World Races The Broken World currently features four main races: Humans, Mutants, Robots and Rubbits. Each race has its special advantages and disadavantages that makes it unique. Human race Ordinary men and women who had ordinary families and jobs before the apokalypse, but who are now burning heretics and deviants at the stake. Men and women who has lost everything. Humans are the standard part-time wage slaves and figures in the unemployment statistics. They are dressed in whatever ragtag style popular where they live, often covered with religious symbols, tattoos and body paint and armed with weapons they have managed to scrounge, steal or buy. Mutants - Long live the new flesh! Among the ordinary mortals walk creatures who are half humans and half shaped by their urges and desires, not to mention a fair dose of radioactivity. They are no longer completely human for they carry a vast darkness within that have transformed their body and soul. At times is the anxiety and rage too hard to control and they lose control. Mutants have a harder time to advance their piety and charisma stats and they automatically loose their guardian angels and become a playerkiller upon birth. This is by far the toughest race to play because humans prefer not to allow mutants among their ranks and they are usually the outcasts of society. There is no 'kill on sight' mentality regarding mutants, but each mutant have to build up power and rep in order to survive the hostile World of Shit. Mutants start with a different set of skills then ordinary humans as a reflection of their different nature. Rubbitkind Rubbits are roughly one meter high, bipedal rabbits who work in families and are held together with tight bonds of love and friendship. The familymembers loyalty is forged on the right side of the wall which divides survival from death. Their loyalty to rubbitkind is fanatic but few of them are trained in the art of warfare. But so what, you do not have to have any brains to pull a trigger or burn someone for his amoral character or meat-eating tendecies. In fact lack of brains only help. Rubbits live in extensive tunnel networks and sell artifacts from before the wars that are hard for others to find. Just as they might be carrying some disease contracted in their voyages in the plaguegrounds. Robot technology Robot technology was widespread long before it first began to be used on the battlefield. This was mainly because of problems with the robot's artificial minds which made them very inflexible and unable to handle the diverse situations that could arise on the slaughterground. Since the catastrophic early experiments in artificial intelligence that cost the lives of over three milion people, most scientists stopped working in that field altogether and moved on to more rewarding areas of research. The various goverments thought that the gain of artificial intelligence simply and design cost them. What they wanted was a cheap efficient robot that could follow more complex orders then their industrial counterparts, as well as being able to process and interpret large amounts of diverse information without an expensive computer mainframe. There is an ongoing contest between the fleshraces and the worhsippers of the Metal God in the Broken World. However... Dustdevil tribes have been known to adopt robots into their tribes and landmate pilots are humans who feel more akin to robots then their fellow humans. Furthere more are there rumours about metal fetechists who insert metal in their bodies. The guilds After adventuring around a bit in the Broken World, you will notice that everyone pretty much belongs to one guild or another. Guilds give you skills that help you become more of a personalized character, as well as titles and fellow guild members to assist you in your adventuring. The guilds differ to each other, but it is impossible to say that one guild is better then another. Some are easy at first, harder later on, some are the other way around. Each guild has itss own set of advantages and drawbacks that makes the guild unique, but the administration strive to make all guilds as balanced as possible towards each other and the mud in general. These currently are the guilds here in the Broken World. More will shortly be opened, as their creators get things in order. If you wish to join a guild, it is encouraged that you talk to a member and ask them for help. Keep in mind though that joining a guild usually is not a matter of life and death, since so called 'guild hopping' generally are all ok. Do beware that some guilds do not allow you back once you have left it and that some others might penalize you with xp loss if you leave. Desert Rangers The Desert Rangers was created by a group of survivors of the Apokalypse. They wanted to give the youths of Mer's Keep a chance to learn from the experienced elders to prevent them from choosing their paths recklessly. Oh - to hell with it - it is a newbie guild - you know it and we know it. You start automatically in this guild as a newborn character in the Broken World. Brave Fellowship of Independent Hunters Hunters use their own equipment for most things. Hunter equipment in general can not be used by other guilds, i.e., worn or wielded. Hunters function best with neutral alignment. As the alignment becomes unbalanced, Hunter skills will be ess effective and it will also prevent advancement. Hunters need to be fully alert to use their skills effectively. While drinking alcoholic beverages for healing is allowed, it's best to sober up before trying to fight or to make things. Noble Guild of Knights The Brotherhood of Steel, also known as the Metalhearts is the is the oldest guild in the Broken World and has choosen to follow and honour the ancient path of chivalry. The Metalhearts swear allegiance to no one, but to their fair stronghold, Tintagel, and they are sworn to uphold the code of honour. Failure to do so, letting the evil in the lands prevail, makes the Metalhearts less proficient with their skills. Children of Gaia Our forests and plains are figments of the great wilderness where eat or to be eaten is the only law. Gaia is the unmerciful life force, life in form of a boiling wilderness, the paradise garden that our legends speak of. The Children of Gaia is a groups of humans and other creatures that try to open the gateways to Gaia and the primordeal sea and let our reality be consumed by the living earth and the sea. Timeline of the Broken World Technical information We use the LDmud driver and our own mudlib with many specials. In the end, we do not strive to have the worlds largest mud, but rather a mud that we love and can honestly call our dream mud. Telnet: telnet: disco.big.du.se 3000 Website: http://disco.big.du.se/mud/ category:List of MU*s category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Science Fiction